


Somebody's Gotta

by Canaan



Series: How It Could Have Happened [9]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canaan/pseuds/Canaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Somebody's got to."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody's Gotta

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday drabble for Yamx. Part of mine How It Could've Happened continuity, but can be read stand-alone. Just assume it happened some time after this trio got together and some time before TPotW.

"It's not _my_ fault Himself wasn't in time," Jack fumed.

Rose shrugged. "The Doctor can't admit he couldn't have saved me. It's easier to yell at you."

"He'd rather you got eaten by octolions than have me dirty my hands with a gun?"

Rose shuddered with the memory. "You know that's not true."

Jack held her close. "Tell me why _I_ should apologize when _he's_ the one who's wrong."

She sighed. "Somebody's got to."

He didn't answer.

"The bed's awfully empty without him."

Jack breathed deep and let it go. "You're right, beautiful," he said. "Eventually, somebody's gotta say 'sorry.'"


End file.
